


Cover Up

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader Insert, Season 3, Underwear, cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: After prom night, you cover for Meredith and say the black panties on the bulletin board are yours. This lie gets your boyfriend George all hot and bothered.





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in season 3 of grey's and very much obsessed. I'm mostly into Derek, but George is small and cute and boyfriend material, so I took Callie out and put the reader in. Enjoy.

“Whose panties are these!” Bailey was spit raging pissed. Everyone was silent.

She turned to Cristina and Meredith. “It was one of you two. It’s always one of mine.” Your friends looked terrified.

“It was me.” The words were out your mouth before you knew what was happening. “Sorry about that.” You awkwardly took the panties down and shoved them in the pocket of your lab coat.

“I’d never peg for this type of nonsense (L/N).” Bailey said. You could tell she was thrown off guard by your pseudo confession. Meredith was your friend and she had been through enough already without this.

“It won't happen again, Dr. Bailey.” You got out of there as fast as you could. Once you were in the locker room, you slammed the door behind you and sat down on the floor.

You felt your phone buzz. It was a text from Meredith.

Friend of the year award goes to you

You fired back. No problem, Mere

You could hear the door swing open and all you could do was cringe. Even though it wasn't you, it was still embarrassing.

“(Y/N)?” Your boyfriend George called out. Perfect.

“Hey, George.” You loved him, but he was the last person you wanted to see right now.

“How’d your panties, your black, lacy panties end up on the board? I've seen your underwear several times now and I've never seen those.”

“I just wanted to get something nice for myself,” you lied. “Working in the hospital eighteen hours a day is the opposite of sexy.”

“I’d really like to see you in those.” He whispered in your ear. A chill ran down your spine. Everyone saw George as innocent, doe eyed Bambi, but he had no trouble getting down and dirty.

You felt your face heating up. “Maybe you will.” Never mind the fact that the nicest underwear you owned were Hanes cotton panties. Better this than everyone finding out about Meredith and Derek on prom night, right?

-

You spent lunch online shopping for lingerie. It took you a second to realize George wasn't at your table.

“Guys, where’s George?” You were sitting with Cristina, Meredith, and Alex.

“Lover boy is heating up,” Alex said. “He’s all hot and bothered.”

“What are you talking about, Karev?”

“He doesn't think you're cheating on him, but he's threatened.” Meredith said.

“He's awfully ready to piss on you and mark his territory,” Cristina said. 

You put your sandwich down. “What? I’d never cheat on him. He knows that, you guys know that. He’s got nothing to worry about.”

“It’s the panties, (Y/N).” Meredith said.

“Your panties, Grey,” you reminded her. “And why are his in a twist?”

“He feels like he needs to step up his game.”

“I’ll talk to him. This sounds ridiculous.”

-

It had been three days since that lunchtime conversation. Your lingerie had shipped and you were going to sit down with George and figure out whatever was going through his head. 

After your shift was over, you went back to the house with Meredith and George. Once there, you followed George into his room and shut the door.

“Is something wrong, (Y/N)?” He asked.

“No, nothing’s wrong. But you've been acting a little weird lately, honey. What’s up?”

George was turning red. “It's the panties.”

You furrowed your brows. “Panties? The ones on the bulletin board?”

“Yeah. It's dumb, but I couldn't stop thinking about you wearing them. And then I thought about how I've never seen you wear them even though we have pretty regular sex and I thought maybe you got them for someone else and-”

“Baby, I’d never cheat on you; I love you. That underwear wasn't even mine.”

His face dropped. “What?”

“It was Meredith’s. I said they were mine to save her the embarrassment.”

“Oh.”

You laughed and kissed his forehead. “You're so cute. Alex told me they were turning you on.”

“He told you that? That's the last time I confide in him.”

You rolled your eyes. “Well since you liked them so much, I got some actual things for myself. Wanna see?”

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Absolutely.”

“Lucky for you I'm wearing them right now.” You slowly took off your scrubs to show your matching bra and panties. 

“What do you think?” You sat down on George’s lap and rested your hands on his shoulders.

“Better than I expected,” he choked out.

“That's what I was hoping for.” You kissed him long and slow. Kissing George was one of your favorite things to do. He was so good at it and it was so hot. You’d been together for four months and every time was better than the last.

“I love it, but you’d look so much better with it off,” he told you.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Maybe little white lies weren't as bad as they were made out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
